littlemixfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jesy Nelson
'Jessica Louise Nelson '''bildet gemeinsam mit Perrie Edwards, Jade Thirlwall und Leigh-Anne Pinnock die Gewinnerband Little Mix der achten Staffel britschen Castingshow 'The X Factor'. Frühes Leben Jesy kommt aus Romford in Essex, ihre Eltern sind John Nelson und Janice White. Jesy hat eine ältere Schwester namens Jade und zwei Brüder namens Jonathan und Joseph. Es wurde berichtet, das Jesy wegen Mobbings mehrmals die Schule wechseln musste. Sie besuchte die weiterführende Schule Jo Richardson Community School in Dagenham. Jesy war ein hingebungsvoller Musik- und Theaterstudent und so besuchte sie Abbs Cross Academy und Arts College in Hornchurch. Ebenfalls ging sie auf die Sylvia Young and Yvonne Rhodes Theaterschule. Karriere X Factor (2011) Jesy bewarb sich bei X Factor mit dem Song 'Bust Your Windows' von Jazmine Sullivan in Glasgow. Sie erhielt Lob von Tulisa Contostavalos und Louis Walsh, jedoch war Gary Barlow überhaupt nicht beeindruckt. Dennoch konnte Jesy in Bootcamp einziehen, wo sie allerdings als Solokünstlerin scheiterte. Es wurde eine vierköpfige Gruppe namens 'Faux Pas' gebildet, in der auch ihre später Bandkollegin Perrie Edwards war. ''Faux Pas '' war nicht erfolgreich. Glücklicherweise wurde sowohl Jesy als auch Perrie darum gebeten, einer neuen vierköpfigen Girlgroup namens ''Rhythmix mit Leigh-Anne Pinnock und Jade Thirlwall zu bilden. Während X Factor war Jesy das Opfer einer Onlinekampagne gegen sie. Jesy war bösen Kommentaren ausgesetzt und sichtlich durcheinander, sie erhielt riesige Unterstützung nicht nur von Mixern (ihr Fanbase-Name), sondern auch von anderen Musik-Fans. Little Mix gewann X Factor und veröffentlichte ihre Gewinnerssingle Cannonball. DNA (2012- 2013) Nach'' X Factor'', unterzeichneten die Mädchen ein Vertrag bei Sony Music's Tochterfirma Syco Records. ''Sie verkündenten bei einem Livestream via Twitcam, das ihre erste Single Wings heißen würde. Sie kündigten ihr Debütalbum DNA im September 2012 an, welches am 19. November 2012 erschien. Später veröffentlichten sie Lyricvideos und die Musikvideos zu ihren anderen Single's DNA, Change Your Life und How Ya Doin'? Tatoos Jesy hat sechs bekannte Tattoos, drei auf ihrem Arm, eins auf ihrem Oberschenkel, eins an ihrer Taille und ein weiteres auf ihrem Handgelenk.. #Auf ihrem rechten Oberschenkel sind die Worte "A tiger never loses sleep over the opinions of sheep" (übersetzt "Ein Tiger verliert niemals seinen Schlaf über die Meinung seines Schafes") eintätowiert. #Auf der Innenseite ihres rechten Oberarmes befinden sich die Wörter "Music ist the strongest form of magic." (übersetzt: "Musik ist die stärkste Form der Magie"). #Ein großen Rosentattoo von ihrem Handegelenk zu ihrem Ellenbogen. #Das Tattoo auf Jesy's Handgelenk ist eine römsche Zahl: "IX•VIII•XI", welche die Zahl "9•8•11" sind. #Jesy veröffentlichte einen Totenkopftattoo auf ihrem Arm via dem offiziellem Gruppentwiiteraccount. #Jesy Nelson hat ein Tattoo auf der linken Seiteihres Torsos. Jesytatoo1.jpg jesytatoo2.jpg rosentatoo.jpg Jesytattoo.jpg Jesytattoo2.jpg Jesytattoo3.jpg Persönliches Leben Jordan Banjo Jordan Banjo (geboren am 31. Dezember 1992) ist ein Mitglied der Tanzgrupper Diversity, die im Jahr 2009 ''Britain's Got Talent gewonnen hat. Er ist Jesy's Freund. George Shelley Jesy und George Shelley, ein Mitglied der britischen Boyband Union J, schienen die Gerüchte, das sie sich daten würden, in der Virgin Media Louder Lounge bei dem V Festival in Hylands Park, Chelmsfold, zu bestätigen, als sie beim Küssen und Kuscheln beobachtet wurden. Sie haben allerdings die Gerüchte, sie würden sich daten, widerlegt und George meinte, er und Jesy seien nur Freunde. Trivia *Sie hat den selben Zweitnamen wie Perrie. *Ihre Stil-Inspiration ist Gwen Stefani. *Ihr Lieblingsessen ist Nandos. *Sie hat keine Lieblingsfarbe. *Ihr Lieblingskünstler ist Missy Elliot, ihre Lieblingsgruppe sind die Spice Girls. *Ihre Lieblingsalben sind 'Ed Sheeran- +' und 'Chris Brown- Fame'. *Vor X Factor arbeitete sie in einer Bar. *Sie hat eine Sandwich-Phobie. *Sie ist das älteste Bandmitglied. *Sie ist Linkshänder. *Sie hat keinen Führerschein. *Sie wäscht jeden Tag ihr Haar. *Ihr Spitzname ist Jesminda. *Ihr Lieblingsfilm ist 'Taken'. *Sie kann mit australischem und schottischem Akzent reden. *Sie ist ein Fan von Jeremy Kyle. *Sie kann sehr gut Beatboxen (was sie beispielsweise in dem Lied Going Nowhere macht). *Ihre Lieblingsmitglieder von ''One Direction ''sind Niall und Zayn. Galerie Photos= JesyMP.jpg|Jesy's individuelles Logo: Boombox Unterschriftjesy.png|Jesy's Unterschrift Jesy22.jpg Jesy20.jpg jesywings.gif Jesy16.png Jesy.jpg Jesyred.jpg jesydna.jpg jesychangeyourlife.gif jesy3.jpg jesy5.jpg jesy6.jpg jesy7.jpg jesy8.jpg jesy13.jpg jesyhowyadoin.jpg tumblr_mtv5tzvDfV1scxzg9o1_500.jpg jesy10.jpg Jesy2.jpg Jesy23.png Jesy27.png Jesy43.png Jesy6.png JesyNelson5.jpg tumblr_mstj2yDN4I1sp70bgo1_500.png jesy12.jpg jesy15.png jesy14.png jesy17.jpg tumblr_ms17uvCFaK1s2cqjlo1_500.jpg tumblr_mrc6sz1RKj1rk6uufo1_500.png Jesy21.png Jesy28.png jesy18.jpg jesy1.jpg jesy11.png Jesy4.png Jesy9.png Jesy150.png Jesy46.jpg 1477523 239789396185389 453391758 n.jpg Jesy140.png Jesy61.jpg Jesy5.png Jesy20.png Jesy24.jpg Jesy18.png jesy16.jpg Jesy26.png jesy21.jpg Jesy33.png Jesy37.png Jesy38.png Jesy45.jpg Jesy44.png jesy15.jpg jesydfghjukzrlenib.jpg jesyfault.jpg jesy14.jpg jesymicrophone.jpg jesy25.jpg |-| Gifs= Tumblr_mwxsl1XbR11t3fn3do5_250.gif gifdnajesy.gif gifchangeyourlifejesy2.gif gifhydjesy.gif Jesymovegif.gif giflittlemejesy.gif Tumblr n1vf2mFr5N1s1ncv1o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr_mxmshzGZaE1qzw1jco2_250.gif Tumblr_mxmshzGZaE1qzw1jco5_250.gif tumblr_myd9yjdYHW1si8k79o5_250.gif tumblr_mww3aifJNQ1si8k79o8_250.gif tumblr_mww3aifJNQ1si8k79o9_250.gif tumblr_mw7yl1rtnT1si8k79o5_250.gif tumblr_mw7yl1rtnT1si8k79o6_250.gif tumblr_muog7mTU1b1ql3daqo3_250.gif tumblr_myd9yjdYHW1si8k79o2_250.gif tumblr_mqtrttwktz1son87po9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mqtrttwktz1son87po5_250.gif tumblr_mxmshzGZaE1qzw1jco6_250.gif tumblr_mxmshzGZaE1qzw1jco7_250.gif tumblr_n0cfkuhaDF1sph0noo2_250.gif tumblr_n0cfkuhaDF1sph0noo1_250.gif tumblr_mz9jyeZ1w71rdn7rdo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_myn17hgFTd1rotn1uo1_250.gif tumblr_mlcje0k4CP1rk5covo3_250.gif Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Bandmitglieder Kategorie:The X Factor Kategorie:Little Mix